ALL THIS TO MAKE MONEY!
by lunaVixen910
Summary: FEMMnarutoXsasuke. Naruto is a girl and is really smart no one knows besides the hokage and.....someone else. There hasn't been any missions latly so naruto needs a job. Thats where Kakashi, Sasuke and someone named Tamaki comes in.NOT ouranhigh crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if i don't capitalize every name its a habit when typing i'm trying to break it.Other wise hope you like.**

**SASUNARU**

CHAPTER 1:Why does SASUKE and KAKASHI always have to bud in?!

Naruto is a girl. And has pretended to be a boy for her whole life. She really didn't mind because she wasn't told by the hokage till she was 6, an appropriate age don't you think (BY THE WAY THAT WAS DRIPPING WITH SARCASM(SP?). When she found out yes, she was shocked even more shoked when she found out about kyuu inside her. She's lived with it ever since also with fact she has to act like a retard when she's really smart she hates it but knows she must keep it up to survive. Which she's on the brink of. She hasn't eaten in days and she has heat for a week next month.The worst part about this is there not giving missions out to jounin beacuse half are to dangerous and the other half they need for those who just graduated and for chunin. so naruto or Kyoko thought of the most brilliant idea ever. She could go as herself and try to get a job at that club/bar/resterant sakura mentioned no one went to at the edge of konoha.She decided this because.  
1 no one really new kyoko and knowing this knew she could actually sing and play the piano like hell.And being kyoko and also being "naruto" who was asked to find someone who could be the lead singer of the crystalline blue that's when she came up with the idea.

(FLASHBACK) Kyoko/Naruto p.o.v

"actually i think i might..." "really naruto who is he?!" exclaimed tamaki "don't get your hopes up, naruto will probably forget after just talking to you guys" said a voice behind them.  
kyoko turned to see Sasuke she glared at him, truth was she was madly in love with him but that subconsciously; and mad at herself again subconsciously for not edmiting her true feelings."no he wouldn't do that" "  
don't be to sure" was Sasuke reply. "So who is he Naruto? " "its a her actually "really?" asked Tamaki "yes, got a problem with that" "no no not at all just is she really capable" I gritted my teeth " Is. she. capable?! she's waaaaaay more then capable"I said defensively.  
That's when I looked over at Sasuke to see him raising an eyebrow " I didn't know you knew anyone who could sing".

" There's a lot you don't know about me" I said tuning away from him walking away "Who is this me person? whats her name? tell me i beg of you!"that made me stop " "you beg of me?" I said in my mind grinning 'I'm gonna like this'. " We have a concert next friday and we neeeeeeeeeeed alead singer pleeeeeasse help us naruto."

"well... this..is going to need some...careful consideration soo..." I turned back to see him on his knees what i totally wanted to say was 'dude stop groveling cause it looks soooo wroung on so many levels' but that would ruin my character so i didn't.Instead I decided to be cruel.  
"...hmmm...hmmmmmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." " oh for crying out loud!" just cause he said that i'll be even crueler, "well...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...i guess eh- n-hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...i'll have to think about it". He crashed and burned then TOTTALLY HALARIOUS!  
"why must you be so cruuuuuuuuuuuuel!!" thats when he started to sob "I'll give you an answer tomorrow...maybe." and then I left. All of them not noticing except for me that Kakashi was in the tree above us and was know following me.I took my time before I said anything I dumbly looked up to the tree" "is that you Kakashi?" I asked in curious tone kakashi jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me "how did you know i was there ?'" he questioned "duh!! i'm a ninja" Kakashi smiled "that you are, so whats up" he asked I looked at him suspiously "why do you want to know?" "well you're not going in the direction of your house" he pointed out "i'm taking a short cut" i lied "suuuure yuuo aare." "reallt i'am" "o.k I got to go and get the last copy of icha icha"then his chakura signal disappeared.I went to the old abandoned building at the edge of town close to the club I presumed I 'd always used to go there when i was Little to play the old piano which is how I learned also by sneaking into and watching the piano classas a few blocks away.I went in changing into my real self my wavy honey colored red-orange streaked hair had gotten longer to mid back my blue eyes crystal or the color of clear ice lighter then my fake color i wore a white long short sleeve shirt and a white skirt that went to my knees with white leggings that had silver swirls on them and a pare of white flats. i sat at the old grand piano started to play. gracefully singing the song white houses. little did i know sasuke had planned on going shorter rote home and absentmindedly passed by the old run down building and heard my singing.

Sasuke p.o.v

I was minding my business trying a shorter route home when I heard someone singing I turned to see it was coming from an old run down building I went up and looked in one of the windows to see a girl she was beautiful she had long golden slightly curled golden hair that went to mid-back and crystal blue eyes. Her voice entranced me the melody rang out soft and gentle i wanted to know who she was and why she was playing in this run down building.When she stoped I wanted her to play more she then looked directly at me our eyes met I heard her gasp "who are you!!" she asked I steped inside the doors"my name is sasuke yours?" she turned away "none of your concern" she said quietly "and why not?" i asked "be-beacuse its not.""but why there must be a reason?""well i don't have one just leave" "why?" "don't ask me why?" I said not looking at him "but-" "just leave!!" I did what she asked but wondered why she told me to leave and didn't give me her name. I decided I would find out.

Kyoko p.o.v

Sasuke had heard me seen me.I had told him to leave he coun't see my real self it heart me to know he'd hate if he knew and the fact that I'd lied to him since I first met him.I hated lieing to him it was so hard but I had done it for years it had heart me every time but i promised i wouldn't tell anyone. That's when something came down from the ceiling infront of me "new route home huh?" I had emetiatly made a clone apear behind him with a kuni in hand it was...Kakashi,what the hell is with people I know poping up? "w-who are you " I asked in a stern voice cut the crap naruto or should I say kyoko" he said smiling.

SASUNARU

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you liked it this is my second fanfic let me know if you want me to continue.SORRY my grammar is not on par I get that and the bad spelling from my mother.Vixen;)**


	2. Ch 2 CRAZY PEDOPHILE!

****

REALLY SHORT SORRY! REVEIW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!

**Vixen;)**

**CHAPTER 2 CRAZY PEDOPHILE**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked 'stay cool, stay cool'

"DON'T PLAY DUMB NARUTO I KNOW ITS YOU?!" Kakashi yelled some of his spit getting in my face.

"Um I don't know anyone named Naruto... ah...sorry?"

"Stop lying!!"

"Or could you be a crazy pedophile out to get me?" I said in a low tone when I was really laughing in my mind. "HELP HELP CRAZY PEDOPHILE MAN! SAVE ME SAVE ME ANYONE!" I was 2 seconds away from mock fainting when I saw Kakashi panicking looking around no one came. Damn I would of had fun watching that.

"Who are you and why are you trying to violate my body?!" I asked mimicking the way Sakura would do it.

"Naru-"I cut him off.

"Leave me alone you BEAST! AWAY! AWAY!"

"Naruto shut up!!"

'ooooooooooo, he's mad'

"My name is not Naruto!-"

"Yes that's because your name is Kyoko Uzamaki, age 16,ninja, level elite, I was your old sensei know your part of my team, you hide who you really are for servival because the villagers would will you if they knew you where a girl, you have the Kyuubi sealed in you, you had no clue you where a girl till age 6, you have an amazing singing voice, your favorite food is ramen, you plan on trying out to sing for the band crystalline blue which earlier just asked 'naruto' if he knew anyone to help, and your currently in love with- " I covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence looking around to make sure no one heard before sighing and letting go.

"Kakashi how the hell! Do you know all this. How do you know I'm a girl or me loving ... you know who... and everything else!"

"So you finally came to your senses" he said chuckling

"TELL ME!" I screamed getting impatiant

"I'm your protector"I stood there baffled.

"wha?"

"I watched over you when you where a kid, like kinda adopting you but once I had to go on missions I trusted Iruka with you... "

I was know in tears "YOU ADOPTED ME!THANK-YOU!" I wailed hugging him tightly.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me, dada"

"Don't. call. me. that."

"So tell me is there anything?"

"Other then the fact that the dolphin I always talk about is Iruka there's nothing else"

AWKWARD SILENCE...

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY YOU HAVE TO-AND THAT YOU WHERE LATE BECAUSE-OH MY GOD THAT'S-THAT'S OH MY GOD!!"

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE ?! REALLY SHORT I KNOW. HOPE YOU LIKED PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S What the hell do people mean there's a slash I never got that like they'll say narutoXkakashi Slash let me know If you know.**


	3. Ch 3 CAN I BE YOUR AGENT!

**HEY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SORRY... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Vixen;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 CAN I BE YOUR AGENT**?

After the whole realizing thing me and Kakashi just sat in awkward silence...

"Did you really need to tell me that?"

"No but the look on your face was worth it!" he said with a chuckle which made me want to punch his face in. I refrained from doing so.

"So... um what made you confront me... uh today?"

"Well I really don't know... I figured out your plan while listening in on your conversation with tamaki-san... and followed you here"

"Snoop" he just laughed at that.

"So I saw Sasuke earlier" I tensed

"oh... really?" I said trying to sound uninterested

"Ya, seems he wanted to know who you where and also liked your music"

'damn he knows' "Really... I hadn't noticed" I said not looking at him turning my head to the left.

"HA! Your lying you turned your head to the left!!" he shouted pointing at me which really really scared the hell out of me.

"What are you talking about? What does turning my head to the left have to do with anything?" I said confused

"It's a pruven FACT that if you turn your head away TO THE LEFT that you are lying!!" I raised an eyebrow mainly stating 'I don't believe you' him noticing this spoke... more like wined.

"IIIIITS TRUUUUE"

"O.K I believe you" 'NOT'

"REALLY?"

"Sure"

"o.k"

(silence...)

"Can I be your agent?"

"what?"

"your agent you know with the singing thing"

I stared at him for a second.

"...really?"

"Ya, I need money too" 'Ofcourse' I thought rolling my eyes

"sure"

"YES money problem is solved, Iruka will be so proud" he said sighing I just shook my head.

(Another silence...)

"So what are you going to sing tomorrow?"

"None ya "

"Come on tell me" he wined

"N.O"

"Fine"

"Ya know your acting weirder then usual its kinda scary...strike that it is veeeerrry scary"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I hadn't noticed" I rolled my eyes

"Well are you going to do something about it for tomorrow"

"Maybe"

"...Whatever Bye, meet me here tomorrow at 11:00"

"11:00?!" he shouted but I was already back in my boy form heading down the block.

"Don't be late"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED !! REVIEW! SHORT I KNOW.SORRY**


End file.
